1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, information processing devices such as a printer and a facsimile communication device operate in response to a request from an outside like a personal computer (PC) and a communication line. Moreover, the information processing device operates, including transiting between an operation state in which a predetermined operation can be immediately performed in response to a reception of a request from the outside and a standby state in which functions are partially halted and an operation request is waited for, in accordance with complicated programs. Therefore, techniques of storing, as a log in an inside of the information processing device, operational information, status information, and error information of the information processing device to promptly ascertain whereabouts of the cause if a trouble arises in the information processing device.
As one of the techniques, a printing machine provided with a memory that stores working status information, error information, and operational information of a controller and a clock function has been known. The printing machine is provided with a control unit that controls the memory to store, as a history, information of an error that occurs during an operation, information of changed status, operational information of the controller, and combined information of the occurrence of the error and possibly the time of the change. This printing machine is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-351805, for example.
An information processing device so far has a problem, in a log storage function, that since complicated programs building the device store individual logs, there is a difficulty in tracking a relativity of the individual logs when a trouble over multiple programs occurs. For example, known is a technique that makes the tracking of relative parts easier by collecting all pieces of log information in response to a specific event as a trigger. This technique is disclosed, for example, in the paragraph [0020] in Japanese Patent No. 4872493.
In Japanese Patent No. 4872493, disclosed is a configuration of an information processing device provided with: a recording unit that records, for the purpose of collecting logs surely in an easy method and keeping a security of the logs with respect to the outside of the device, operational information, status information, and error information of the device as multiple log files in a storage unit provided in an inside of the device; an integrating/recording unit that integrates into one collected log file and records the multiple log files; a storing unit that stores the collected log file in a removable medium through encryption; and an erasing unit that erases the collected log file. The log file includes a debug log file in which a summary is recorded and a detailed log file in which a detail of the log is recorded. The integrating/recording unit that performs the integration and recording into one collected log file extracts only the debug log which is a part of each of the multiple log files and performs the integration/recording into one collected debug log file.
However, the technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-351805 adopts a method of writing an entire operation history in a single log file. Therefore, there has been a problem of having a difficulty, in an image forming apparatus in which complicated programs building the device store individual logs, in tracking the relativity of the logs when a trouble over multiple programs occurs even though operational information of the device, status information, and error information is recorded, as a log file, in the storage unit provided in the inside of the device.
While the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4872493 is capable of collecting logs in a specific event, it is necessary to simulate events at which log information is collected in advance and it is possible to obtain log information only in events intended by a designer of the log storing method. Specifically, while storing debug logs collectively in one file, the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4872493 has a problem of having a difficulty in collecting debug log information over multiple programs to deal with a trouble having occurred at an unintended timing.
Therefore, there is a need for improving an information tracking performance in an occurrence of a trouble over multiple programs in an information processing device.